Journey of the papillion heart
by nameless senpai
Summary: Minato's been hurt. Aegis begins a search within herself. Minato/Aegis
1. Chapter 1

"_**BANG"**_ The last sound Minato heard before pain seized him. He looked down and saw blood pouring from a large wound in his chest. He fell to his knees transfixed on the sight of his crimson fluid pouring from the gaping hole near his heart. Minato didn't even notice that Aegis, Koromaru, and Akihiko had defeated the large gun toting shadow. His vision began blackening as Aegis cried his name and ran toward him. When the mechanical maiden had reached him, he was already unconscious. Minato's last thought was cursing himself for not having Aegis refresh the group's agility boost.

"_**BANG"**_ Aegis's sensors detected the shot, but confirming no damage to her structure she ignored it. She immediately invoked her summoning system commanding Athena to perform God's Hand. A large copper colored fist and forearm appeared above the floating shadow and crashed into its head causing the shadow to disappear in a puff of black smoke. She turned to smile at Minato only to see him on his knees a large hole in his chest near his heart. Time seemed to slow down as she began running toward her highest priority. _**"MINATO"**_ The cry was out of her throat as she watched horrified as his eyes slowly closed and he began to slump towards the ground.

As soon as the dark hour had ended Mitsuru was on the phone while the others tried desperately to help Aegis staunch the bleeding. Within a half hour an ambulance came screaming down the street and the paramedics leapt out and took over Minato's care. Aegis looked on helplessly while these men tried to save the life of the group's leader. She had looked at the others and saw the same emotion on their faces though each displayed it slightly differently. Yukari was hugging herself freely crying, Koromaru had his ears down and a defeated look on his face. Mitsuru had her eyes cast down towards the ground refusing to look at Minato as he was moved to the stretcher. Akihiko had his fists clenched and look of anger engraved on his face, Ken was burying his face in Koromaru's fur. Junpei was shaking with the effort of holding his tears back. Lastly was Fuuka seemed to have stopped breathing she stood frozen staring at Minato on the stretcher. When the ambulance pulled away Aegis was struck with the Greek mythology of carrion the ferryman of the river Styx. A car pulled up and Mitsuru told them all to get in. _**"What about Minato-kun?"**_ Aegis practically screamed at her. The red didn't look her at her as she calmly almost coldly answered, _**"We're going to the hospital." **_The members of S.E.E.S. all climbed in and at least to Aegis the slamming of the door had all the finality of a coffin lid being slammed home.

_Well this is the first chapter of my second fic. Special thanks to Dragoon swordsman, Have a little feith, and RageMaster for their encouraging words._


	2. Chapter 2

_**I hate white.**_ This was Aegis's first thought as she stared at the walls of the hospital waiting room. Minato was currently in the operating room and none of the group had been allowed to him. She paced around the small room avoiding looking at the other members of S.E.E.S. _**What if he doesn't make it? What if he leaves us? Why why was I unable to protect him? **_These thoughts continued to swirl around in her mind, of everyone why was it Minato that had been shot? Aegis turned around as a snore suddenly pervaded the silence, her narrowing slightly seeing Junpei splayed out and snoring in on of the chairs. Her first thought was to walk over and rip him out of the chair and smack him. Aegis stopped herself before she did just that and looked over the rest of the group, they were all asleep. A quick check of her internal chronometer told her it was 0300 hrs. She sighed to herself and continued her pacing, she couldn't fault them they were only flesh and blood and all of them she knew were just as worried as her. The waiting door opened and a doctor walked through, he looked around the waiting room and spotted Aegis and the group He began walking slowly towards the group as Aegis began waking her friends.

"_**You would be Arisoto-kuns friends?" **_The doctor asked slowly eyeing each member of the group.

"_**Yes," **_Aegis responded before anyone else, _**"is he okay?"**_

"_**We managed to repair the physical damage however," **_The doctor paused just a moment before continuing. _**"The shock of the damage has driven him into a coma and to be completely honest we are not sure when or even if he will recover."**_

Aegis felt like everything inside her had just been ripped out. She fell to her knees and registered the sensation of water leaking from her eyes. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her neck from behind and realized someone was hugging her. _**Why?**_ The only thought running through her mind was how it could have come to this. She barley noticed that the doctor told them that they were free to see Minato if they wanted. Aegis shot to her feet knocking over Fuuka who had been trying to comfort her.

"_**Where?" **_ It was the only thing she could manage to say.

"_**Room 323." **_The doctor told here, _**"and please keep the noise down there are other patients trying to sleep."**_

Aegis bolted past the doctor and flew down the hallways almost running straight past Minato's room. She stopped and looked at the door. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and stepped inside.

_Well second chapter down and I'm setting a great pace to give myself carpal tunnel. Sorry about the short chapters but I want to break all the readers in in steps. Chapters will start getting longer soon._ __


	3. Chapter 3

Upon entering the hospital room, Aegis's first thought was she was in the wrong room. The pale body on the bed had several tubes sticking out of it. Aegis was about to step out of the room when she noticed the cobalt colored hair messily covering the figures left eye. Aegis again felt herself start crying as she looked at her leader, her highest priority lying in bed, the only signs of life coming from the steady beep of the monitors arranged near the head of the bed.

"_**Minato-kun?"**_ Aegis heard the voice behind her and realized it was Fuuka. Aegis heard the same disbelief in the teal haired girl's voice that she herself felt over seeing their leader in such a condition. Aegis was sure that like herself most of the team's memories of Minato were either of him standing quietly observing everything with that small spark of understanding in his eyes, or were of Minato leading them in combat against the shadows. Standing tall and seemingly indomitable as his eyes and mind quickly worked together to analyze the situation and coming up with tactics in an instant. Always seeming to come up with the perfect plan of attack and effortlessly swapping his persona's to supplement any gap in his plan.

"_**Why was did it have to be him?"**_ Yukari's voice choked with emotion snapped Aegis out of her memories as she looked at the brunette, whose eyes were the reddest out of any members of the group. Aegis felt a strange feeling within herself when she thought about this and filed the feelings away for later analysis.

"_**I suggest that we head back to the dorms for now." **_Mitsuru's calm voice spoke up causing everyone to turn towards the red headed senior. _**"It wouldn't do for us exhaust ourselves at the present time, plus as the doctor said he is stable he is just unconscious and it would be prudent to continue our training. I'm sure its what Arisoto-kun would say as well,"**_ She finished almost weakly.

"_**I WON'T LEAVE HIM," **_Aegis shouted feeling a rise in emotion she quickly recognized as anger. Her outburst caused the members of S.E.E.S. to turn and look at her. Aegis felt a slight blush rise to her cheeks as she felt their stares upon her._** "None of you should be trying to leave his side either this whole team wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Minato-kun. He's protected all of us more times than any of us count and now when he needs us the most you all want to just rush to your beds and carry on like he's already dead. Well I wont, I can't, not remembering everything he's done for me."**_ Aegis stared at each team member in turn, gauging their reactions.

"_**I don't think we'll talk Ai-chan outta this, I think I know why." **_Junpei said to the group after a few minutes. The group turned their attention to Junpei and all the faces had the same look of why on them. _**"It's kinda obvious she's feeling the same way I was when Chidori was in the hospital."**_ A look of understanding passed over Mitsuru's face. She turned to Aegis with an almost pained look in her eyes as well as curiosity.

"_**Very well Aegis we will trust him to you I'll make the appropriate arrangements with the staff." **_The red head told the blond anti shadow weapon before ushering the rest of the team out of the door. As soon as she was alone Aegis turned and looked again at the man on the bed.

"_**The same feelings Junpei-kun had for Chidori?" **_Aegis whispered aloud. Junpei had gone everyday to visit Chidori when she had been in the hospital and Aegis remembered asking Minato why. The cobalt haired teen had told Aegis it was because Junpei loved Chidori. _**Love**_ Aegis thought she smiled slightly despite herself. _**Maybe it is that would explain this feeling I have for him even though death no longer dwells within him, **_Aegis thought to herself as she pulled up a chair next to Minato's bed. A small indicator flashed on her H.U.D. informing her that she should enter standby mode in order to allow her primary energy cell to recharge. Aegis laid her head down by Minato's right hand and allowed herself to finally "sleep".

_Once again I'd like to give special thanks to RageMaster who has been my staunchest supporter so far. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and I promise to have the next up soon._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Where am I? **_As Aegis opened her eyes and looked around this was the foremost thought in her mind. She was standing in a dark corridor with a bright light turned on in a room at the far end. Aegis attempted to scan the corridor only to discover that outside of basic sight and hearing none of her sensor systems were working. Aegis closed her eyes and attempted to bring up her operating system in an attempt to figure out why her sensors weren't working and attempting to access her memory banks to see if she could figure out why she wasn't at Minato's side at the hospital. A sudden breeze caused Aegis to shiver and her eyes snapped open at this. Looking down she saw she was in her school uniform. Aegis also noticed that her hands were different. No longer were the tips of her fingers the gray color natural to the metal that made them up and acted as the barrel plugs for her weapons system when they were not in use. Instead her hands looked more like Yukari or Fuuka's hands. Transfixed by the sight she slowly reached her right hand over and brushed her fingers against her left hand. The feeling, more so the fact she could feel elicited a small 'eep' noise from her mouth as she jerked her hands apart.

"_**If you are quite finished my little doll there is someone waiting for you at the end of the hall,"**_ a voice seeming to come from the walls itself spoke out causing Aegis to snap her head up and look for the source. After failing to identify the source of the voice her eyes once again settled on the partially opened door at the far end of the corridor. Almost without thinking Aegis began walking towards the door. Each step was fascinating as she could hear what she knew was her own heart thudding louder and louder in her chest the closer she got to the door. This sensation alone almost made her pause to contemplate it but the strange voice would again urge her on whenever she paused. After what felt like an eternity she finally found herself before the door. Taking a deep breath Aegis pushed open the door and stepped inside.

As soon as Aegis stepped into the room all her senses were immediately assaulted by images, sound, smells, feelings, and even tastes. Aegis was driven to her knees by the sudden sensory overload. She shut her eyes and covered her ears as her mind desperately tried to make sense of all the information being thrust at it. After what could have only been a few minutes the sensation ceased and Aegis slowly opened her eyes and looked around. The room she was in looked exactly like Minato's dorm room.

"_**Do you feel any closer to your 'highest priority'?" **_a voice mockingly asked from behind her. Aegis turned her head to look at the source of the voice and felt her breath catch when she saw Minato standing behind her. She began to stand determined to face him eye to eye when again he spoke, _**"Do you really think I could ever feel close to a toy like you?"**_ Minato sneered at her. Aegis stared dumbfounded as the most important person to her mocked and dismissed her like it was nothing.

"_**You're not Minato-kun." **_Aegis said in a tone just barely above a whisper. _**"You can't be Minato-kun." **_Minato merely stared at her a mocking smile on his face. _**"Minato-kun would never talk like that to any one not even an automaton like me." **_Aegis felt tears rolling down her face at this point but she forced herself on. _**"He would never dismiss someone because of who or what they were, he accepts everyone for who and/or what they are. I don't know what your trying to do by saying those things but I know YOUR NOT MINATO-KUN."**_ Aegis screamed the last part and stared at the faux Minato breathing heavily. Minato merely smiled at her before disappearing in a flash of blue light, Aegis thought she briefly saw Orpheus within the light before it disappeared completely.

Feeling drained Aegis felt herself start to slump down when she felt a pair of hands grab her and hold her up. She looked over her shoulder and saw Athena smiling at her.

"_**What is going on?"**_ this was the last thing Aegis said before unconsciousness took her.

_Four chapters down and the stories still going strong in my head so that's a good thing see you all soon in chap.5 _

~senpai


	5. Chapter 5

Aegis looked at Yukari staring out at the ocean. It was obvious to Aegis from her vantage point that Yukari's shoulders were shaking and she was sure she could hear her crying. Seeming to move of its own volition her body moved on its own towards the brunette. She brought her arms up and hugged Yukari from behind. Aegis felt Yukari's surprise at this, but Yukari quickly settled down and snuggled into Aegis's arms.

"_**You really are one of kind aren't you Minato-kun?" **_Yukari asked Aegis. Aegis felt like she'd been struck in the face, somehow she was seeing one of Minato's memories through his eyes.

"_**Hey you guys it's almost midnight we need to get back to the mansion,"**_ Junpei's voice rang out from a short distance away. Yukari quickly broke the embrace and Aegis felt her body turn towards the direction of the voice. Just as Junpei came into view Aegis's vision began to whiteout. She felt dizzy and closed her eyes as the sounds of the waves faded from her hearing.

When Aegis opened her eyes she saw she was now in a large room with ten identical beds lined up along one wall. She was aware of someone standing next to her and turned to look at the person. The individual was about 40 years old and wearing a priests robes. The man smiled down at Aegis.

"_**Don't worry young Arisoto-kun I'm sure you won't be staying with us long, but for the time being you'll be in bed 4."**_ The man told Aegis before gently leading her over to show her which bed would be hers. _**"The other children will be back soon so you can introduce yourself when they return."**_ The old man left after telling Aegis this leaving her alone in the room staring at the bed. She looked around the room and noticed a calendar on the wall. Walking over to it Aegis felt her blood freeze when she saw the date on the calendar realizing it was a few days after she had sealed death inside the then 7 year old Minato Arisoto.

"_**Oh look another one,"**_ A voice sneered behind her. Aegis quickly turned and saw that several children had entered the room, the eldest child seeming to glare at her._** "I don't like the look of your face newbie,"**_ the bay said taking several steps towards her, _**"In fact I think I'm gonna do something about."**_ She barely saw the motion of the boys hand but felt the pain as his smashed into her face. Aegis looked up from the ground to see the boy sneering at her his mouth moving but she could no longer hear what he was saying. Her vision began whiting out again.

This time when Aegis opened her eyes she found herself standing in Minato's room again. Athena and Orpheus were standing in one corner their eyes locked onto her and Athena's face showing worry. Orpheus slowly walked over to her.

"_**I am sorry but there is still more you must see."**_ The persona told her before waving its hand and Aegis felt herself drifting off to sleep again. For what seemed like ages Aegis viewed events from Minato's memories. The rest of his time at the orphanage, going to school, the constant fights at both locations. Time spent with his parents before the fateful night on the moonlight bridge. The night at the orphanage when Minato first became aware of the dark hour. Hours spent studying for school, and with each scene Aegis saw she became more and more aware that she could feel Minato's emotions to each situation. Eventually the memories came to Minato's arrival at the S.E.E.S. dorm and the time spent there and at Gekkokhan high. Time Spent with friends and teammates, the forays into Tartarus. Trying Fukka's cooking and deep feelings of friendship growing between Minato and the teal haired support. Time spent working out with Akihiko or hanging out with Junpei, playing catch with Ken and taking Koromaru for his nightly walk to the shrine. Minato's feelings of joy as he spent time with the first people he could call friends.

Aegis again awoke in the dorm room and saw the two persona's in the corner. This time it was Athena that spoke.

"_**Aegis are you beginning to understand?"**_ The female persona asked her. Aegis couldn't answer her. She was still feeling overwhelmed from the emotions she had felt even though they were not her own.

"_**I think we can assume that is the case."**_ Orpheus said.

"_**What about myself and Yukari-san?"**_ Aegis finely managed to ask. Orpheus merely smiled.

"_**That, as Minato would say, is the question of the hour."**_ Orpheus finally spoke before pulling his lyre off his back and playing a tune. Aegis felt herself getting very light and was shocked when she looked down and saw herself floating. _**"For the answer my dear you will have to go even deeper into Minato's memories are you prepared?"**_ Orpheus asked never ceasing in his tune. Aegis merely nodded and Orpheus smiled and began playing faster as Aegis closed her eyes and felt herself Whisked away.

_Sorry for the delay with this chapter I've been a little busy with school but I hope to hae chap6 up very shortly._

~senpai__ __


	6. Chapter 6

Aegis felt herself touch down and opened her eyes. Before her she saw two doors, on her left was a pink door with a chibi version of Yukari on it. On the right was a yellow door with a chibi version of herself in her uniform on it. Aegis stared at both doors for a moment before reaching out and opening the pink door. Once again a white flash over took her vision and when it cleared she found herself standing in the entrance way of the dorm late at night.

"_**Who's there?"**_ Aegis heard Yukari's voice then saw the brunette at the other end of the room standing by the stairs. Aegis's eyes were drawn immediately to Yukari's right thigh were she saw her evoker strapped to her thigh. Aegis felt a rush of emotion that seemed to be a mix of confusion and fear but underneath it she could feel Minato preparing himself to charge and disarm the girl if need be.

Before the scene could move any further the whiteness enveloped Aegis's vision once again and the memory shifted to the beach were Minato had hugged Yukari. This time though she could feel Minato's pity for the girl as he stepped forward to hug her. Aegis felt her own happiness at this revelation as the scene shifted again this time to the mall as through Minato's eyes she watched Yukari hung up her cell phone and with an exasperated sigh began to relate the nature of the call to Minato. Aegis found she couldn't focus on Yukari's words but instead focused on Minato's emotions. She was upset to feel Minato's affection for the girl. As Yukari moved closer her vision again whited. This time Aegis was staring at Yukari while standing on the school roof. Yukari was telling Minato that she loved him. Aegis held her breath as she waited for Minato's emotions to come to her. She released her breath in confusion as no emotions came but rather a flash of herself followed by Minato's voice apologizing to Yukari as he told her his heart belonged to another. She closed her eyes as the sounds faded from her hearing.

She opened her eyes and was again standing in front of the doors. Aegis watched as the pink door faded from sight and in its place half of a transparent cobalt colored door appeared. Aegis looked between the two doors and tried to reach out for the cobalt door only to have her hand pass through it.

"_**Not yet Aegis."**_ Athena's voice called out from inside Aegis's mind. She reached out for the yellow door and opened it. She saw herself standing on the dock from a distance wearing the sky blue sundress she wore during the summer while she was with S.E.E.S. She was suddenly hit with the sensation of Minato losing his breath when she turned her head and he was able to see her face.

"_**Talk about saving the best for last."**_ She heard Junpei's voice as the scene began to waver out of focus. When clarity returned she saw herself hugging Minato from his perspective and felt the overwhelming affection he had felt. The scene again transitioned this time when she was at the moonlight bridge after confronting Ryoji. She felt Minato's panic at seeing her in that broken down status and his impotence at not being able to do anything for her. His anger rising when Ryoji appeared and told them it was his fault she was in that condition. Another whiteout and she was in her room watching as she asked Minato to touch the Papillion heart within her chest. She felt Minato's deep emotion which she could only imagine must be the emotion love that she had been told about. Once again the scene whited out and she found herself in front of the yellow door. As with the pink door this one faded out and in its place the other half of the blue door appeared and the translucent door became corporeal. Aegis reached out her hand and opened the door and stepped through

_My apologies for taking so long to get this chapter up schools been keeping me pretty busy plus the story will be coming to a close soon and im a little reluctant to see it happen. Thanx to everyone who's been reading and to RageMaster for reviewing._

_~senpai___


	7. Chapter 7

Aegis was immediately driven to her knees as soon as she entered the dark room behind the cobalt door. Despite the force pushing her down Aegis managed to raise her head enough to look forward in to the darkness.

"_**So the doll thinks she's ready."**_ A mysterious voice called out from the darkness. A strange sound reached Aegis's ears and she realized the voice was laughing. _**"Then let the doll see the truth of the matter."**_ A blinding column of light appeared flooding an area ahead of Aegis chasing away the darkness and revealing a large metallic cross. As she squinted against the light Aegis saw a figure strapped to the cross and felt her breath catch as she saw the figure was Minato. Before she could say anything a large shadow came out of the ground and solidified into Minato's persona Thanatos. _**"Finally the doll reaches the end."**_ The persona mocked her as it brought its blade in front of its face.

"_**What's going on?"**_ Aegis asked the representation of death even as her eyes moved back to Minato's bound and comatose from on the cross.

"_**And that is the question."**_ Thanatos smiled coldly at her. _**"It's really quite simple my dear doll. You see ever since my power left this child's body I've been forced to merely been a slave for him to use for my power. Believe it or not I find that existence despicable, so when the opportunity to make this body mine arose, I seized it."**_

"_**But why?"**_ Aegis asked as the force pushing her down lessened and she rose to her feet.

Thanatos's grin widened even further as it replied, _**"I was unable to do this even when most of power was sealed because the boy's personality was to dominant, but when the imposter of my arcana blew his chest out, his personality withdrew into the safety of his mind. Unfortunately for the poor little boy, in here I have the power. And now with his personality bound safely I will soon take over his body, then I will attain the rest of my power and complete my purpose of dealing death to this world." **_Thanatos threw it's head back and began to laugh. __ __

_Point A I know this chapter is short and I apologize for that and be im sorry it took so long to update schools been running me ragged._

_ ~senpai_


	8. Chapter 8

Aegis felt tears rise to her eyes as Thanatos's laughter echoed around her. I don't know what I'm supposed to do, she thought to herself. How can I possibly compete against a persona when I'm stuck in a human form?

"_**Worry not young one for the father watches over you."**_ A booming voice called out as Minato's persona Metatron appeared before her.

"_**And just what do you think your doing?"**_ Thanatos stopped laughing and asked the mechanical angel persona before him. As soon as the question was out of its mouth however it was struck by a large axe and thrown to the other side of the arena like room.

"_**Did you think we would just allow you to take over without a fight?"**_ Chi You's gruff voice called out as the warrior persona stepped out of the shadows and hefted it's axe up to it's shoulder. Thanatos looked ready to respond when flames engulfed it; Aegis looked and saw the quiet and stoic Surt lowering its flaming sword. Her eyes widened as slowly from the shadows all of Minato's persona began emerging each working on driving Thanatos further from their master. Aegis felt a pair of hands grab her. She looked at Orpheus who guided her to the base of the cross where pixie and titan were working to free Minato's trapped consciousness. Titan carefully gripped Minato and lowered him to Aegis and at pixie's urging she took him from the massive persona.

"_**Well now is the time dear guest, free yourself from the burden and realize your true power."**_ An unknown male voice called out as Minato's eyes opened. He looked at Aegis and smiled as he held out his hands and two cards appeared in them. Upon closer inspection Aegis saw the cards contained Orpheus and Thanatos. Minato released the cards ad as the floated up Aegis thought she heard him utter the name Igor. As the cards began to glow she saw the corresponding persona beginning to fade. The cards flew into each other and after a bright flash of light a single card floated into Minato's outstretched hand. Flipping the card over Minato revealed a gray winged persona and as it materialized before them even Aegis could feel the power radiating off of it.

"_**I am Messiah, from this day forward I shall protect you."**_ The persona introduced itself bowing deeply to Minato. _**"By your leave master I shall begin repairing the damages wrought by my predecessor."**_ Minato merely nodded and the persona waved its hand. Aegis felt herself falling asleep and she closed her eyes.

Aegis opened her eyes and raised her head to look around the hospital room. She faintly detected the sounds of the monitors beeping near her and turned her head to find the solemn face of Minato staring at her.

"_**Well good morning."**_ He said smiling at her.

_Okay I know it's way behind but here it is its been an interesting little journey and I'm already bouncing some ideas around for my next story. I hope you enjoyed this story and that you'll continue to enjoy my stories._

_ ~senpai _ __


End file.
